


And The Wolf Bites!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolf Severus Snape, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James was too late. Sharp, yellow wolf fangs sank into the pale flesh and Severus let out a cry but it was too late. Everyone was too late.Severus carrys a scar now, the scar of a bite mark, and each full moon a monster shows its face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.  
I just enjoy fucking the characters up lmao
> 
> I'm autistic and have ADHD/Dyslexia and have never finished a fanfic so dont get your hopes up to much lmao.
> 
> the more comments this gets, the more motivation for a new chapter I have.

The hospital room was cold. Frost coated the windows; inside or out, Severus couldn't tell. He had asked a nurse if the temperature of the room was changeable, but the stuck up cow had simply looked down at him with a sneer and walked off. He wondered if the harsh treatment was because of his new illness, or because of his blood status, either way he had spent the night plotting revenge against the wicked witch, not that it was possible for him to actually do, with the unnecessary amounts of charms they'd set upon him once he was conscious the following morning and the restraints.

The metal cuff that firmly encased his wrist was equally cold, but warmed when his pale flesh pressed against it. The cuff, as Albus had said, was for protection. But for who was it protecting?

His dark eyes and the black rings that circled them, lifted to peer at the door as a shadow past the fogged class. He wasn't surprised as it opened, the grey haired man he dared respected enough to call a headmaster drifted in. "Mr Snape," his voice seemed quieter than usual, more fragile, Severus noted, but perhaps that was to do with age? "Mr Snape, I come baring some... news for you," He seemed to make gestures with his hands, as if trying to take away from how serious this news could pose for Severus.

"I've spoken to your parents," Albus swallowed, taking a seat besides the bed. "And I'm afraid, because of your illness, you shall not be returning to Spinners End." Ah, that's why Albus seemed ever so slightly on edge. The old man hesitated again, "No orphanages will take a werewolf, Severus. You are lucky I found somewhere for you."

"_Lucky_!" Severus scoffed. "My parents, those bastards, chuck me to the gutter the moment something shit happens to me that they didn't cause for once, and you have the nerve to call me _lucky_!" Severus's words oozed poison, he figured out who the cuff was really protecting in his moment of anger. "Go on then, what shithole are you dumping me in?"

"The Noble House of Black, is not, as you put it, a shithole, Mr Snape." Albus's voice took a stern approach, but it was still slightly more than a whisper, as if telling off a puppy. "Sirius Black has been relocated to Durmstrang, he's permanently staying there. Orion Black was kind enough to give you Sirius's old rooms as an apology, for what's happened."

Severus gritted his teeth. He knew of Orion and his darling wife, the looks they gave him during the death eater meetings, the glares he got whenever their dark lord would ruffle Severus's hair or kiss the boys forehead. "You're sending a muggle raised half blood to live with one of the most racist families in the country, during a war... I knew you've done some shady things in your time, like sending a werewolf to school, but this tops it all."

"Mr Snape, _please_," The exhaustion was loud in Dumbledores voice, the room quiet enough to hear the old brittle bones break inside of him, under the pressure he'd caused himself.

"Dont Mr Snape me, I don't go to your school anymore, remember? you can't treat me like a child when I'm classed as a _monster_." Severus's words were filled with pity filled truths, he wanted to ruin the man next to him just as much as Lupin had ruined him. For once, the burning pain in his body, from the night he was mauled, was shadowed by the anger this single wizard had bought upon him. "Leave me."

"_Severus_\--"

"I said _leave_!" The rattle of the cuff, connected to the hospital bed, seemed to echo in the dark room, the sound of metal on metal pierced through the thick tense silence.

Albus left, without much protest, that was the least he could do for the boy. Afterall, it was his fault there was a another werewolf added to the ministry official list.


	2. Chapter 2

A three story town house stood before him, the bricks older than anyone who currently lived there, stained dark the london smog. The windows were barred, stained and unable to be seen through, the whole place had a magical aurour that pulled and tugged at Severus, beckoning him inside.

Severus waited by the tall iron gate, hands in his pockets for warmth, as his breath created fog in the chilly air. The last square of chocolate melted on his tongue, helping him calm from the moon that ruined him the night before.

The ministry official clapped the old iron ring against the wood three times. He waited at the top of the steps, glancing down at Severus to make sure he was still there.

Perhaps, Severus would have run, if he had the energy to do so, he knew the London streets well from his days of pick pocketing. He could easily gather the money for a ticket to Cokesworth. Needless to say, there would be two wolf attacks within one season. But, no, he did not run. He stayed put, leaning on the fence as his body moaned for sleep. Perhaps, that's why they chose to move to him the day after his first official moon as a beast.

The old door opened and the looming shadow of Walburga Black casted upon them. She was a thin woman, but her tight old fashioned wizarding robes gave her some shape. Her face was pale but seemingly unaged. She pulled her thin lips into a tight smile. "Please, come in." Her voice reeked of sweetest, like an artificial sweetner you'd find in fake honey. It made Severus's stomach turn.

"Could Albus not join you today? What a _shame_," the woman made a tsk tsk noise in disappointment at the lack of the mans attendance but Severus knew of how much hatred boiled in her dark art for the old goat. The ministry man stepped in first, dragging Severus in roughly by his shirt collar.

Severus stumbled in, almost tripping on the door step, but that didn't stop the ministry officer from man handling him like a bratty toy with a limp doll. The warmth inside was somewhat welcoming but the whole place had an air of false security to it.

They stepped through the hallway and into the main living area. Three small, old couches were placed in the living room, all surrounding the small fire place. An armchair had the best placement by the fire, and within said armchair sat Orion black.

Within his hands that could not be described as anything but masculine (Thick, aged, weathered, yet still with an elegance to them only a wizard could pose,) was the newspaper, Remus's mug shot from the school photos plastered the front pages, the wolf had shortly gone missing after Severus was whisked off to hospital the morning after he was ruined.

The paper was placed down on a tray besides the arm chair. Orion stood, his dark eyes unkind and his short hair slicked back. He loomed at six foot three, but his tight clothing and proper dressing made him seem much more tasteful than the giant he could be if left ever so slightly ungroomed. Orion, was, what every man was meant to be depicted as; Tall, strong, jawline sharp and noticable, eyes dark and brooding, his whole body oozing dominance. "Severus," He spoke, voice deep and silky, fitting perfectly with his aesthetic. "Its a pleasure to have you here. We _apologise_ for what Sirius has done to you, done to _all_ of us, and we hope to make amends, between the Prince name and Black family."

_Prince_. What a foul name. Once it was like silver jewels to him but everyone knows what the relationship between silver and a wolf is like. "Its fine, your son made it his goal to ruin my life, for one reason or another, and it seems hes succeeded. Its ashame he wasn't a Slytherin, considering how much ambition he had to destroy what little I had." Severus said, his brown eyes rolling.

Orions mouth twitched, as if to say anything, but nothing left his lips. He cracked his knuckles and turned his attention to the ministry official, making small talk.

A slim hand was placed on Severus's shoulders, pushing him out the room. Walburga guided him to the kitchen. It seemed a lot more homely,, veggies hanging from the wall, the old table was a soft colour, the wood dented and old, its age truly showing. Pots and pans lay around in odd places, an organised mess.

"Listen boy," The sweetest was gone, her voice cold. "I want you to listen closely to me now. You'll me mother, you'll call Orion father, you'll call Regulus your brother. You're close to the Dark Lord, and you'll use this to bring our house its glory back." Walburga barked the orders out without hesitation. She snatched the old Hogwarts trunk from Severus's pocket. "Abraxas tells me your magic is strong, you're hands are a gift from the gods when it comes to potions?"

"I'd hardly say that, I'm not one to brag," He lied to her and himself, lips pulled into a smirk. He snatched his tiny trunk back. "Exactly, I'm the Lord's lap dog," His voice deepened, the wolf part of him finally making itself known, "Well, Lap wolf, but that doesnt change the fact I have a good hand in with him... and if I was housing the wolf of the Dark Lord, I'd make sure he's treated like a Prince." Severus's voice was thick with sarcasm and confidence, but the threat was still there. "The last thing our lovely saviour needs is to find out someone went through the pockets of his bed warmer."

"_Bed warmer--_" walburgas face twisted in disgust. "You! You're a--!" She hissed in a harsh whisper but Severus lifted his hand to stop her.

"--a reliable asset, yes," He cocked his thick brow up above his black eyes, now tinted with an amber glow.

Walburga's jaw tightened and she left, her boots stomped on the ground with unnecessary aggression, her shadow disappearing up the creaky staircase, leaving the exhausted teen to relax in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was silent. Uneventful. They didn't make conversation, Severus thanked Merlin, he wasn't exactly the type for small talk. He watched the two eat, picking up on small mannerisms, and applied them to himself. They never ate together at Spinners End, Severus's Pa would always have the main food, the biggest plate, and once he was passed out either on the sofa or up in bed, Severus and his mother would finally eat what was left over. But that didn't mean he ate like the barbarian he lived with, no. Lucius had taught him a thing or two about the table behaviours of a pureblood, or simple little habits they did, to help the muggle raised boy fit in amongst his more respected peers, and catch the eye of those in power.

Once the elderly elf had collected plates, Orion was the first to stand. "Severus, come. We're going to my drawing room for a little chat," He murmured, voice soft, almost caring tone to it, but his face didn't hint at anything he had planned to talk about.

Severus knew better than to refuse. He stood swiftly with a silent nod, black eyes watching the mans every move. He followed the intimidating family head up to the drawing room.

Orions study was similar to the living room with it's old furniture and dark colours, as if they stepped inside a Victorian house hold. Orion didn't linger as he poured himself a whiskey at a shiny bar that loomed in the dark corner. After sipping his whiskey, the burning feeling climbing up his throat, he lit a cigar. "Sit, boy." He ordered.

Again, Severus did not refuse. He took a seat within the chair that stood opposite the desk, eyes scanning such a dreary place, watching as the London skys opened and released its tears, the rain splattering harshly on the thin glass.

"Walburga told me you're closer to the Dark Lord than most would expect?" His words had an edge to them, as if stating a fact he was unsure of but ready to defend.

"Our Lord has me close to him at all times, to ensure I know my place and where my loyalties lie, which I certainty do," Severus spoke gently, eyes focusing on the rattling windows, the city wind now picking up to add to the pummeling.

Orion moved over to him. Three large steps and he was behind the boy, a hand resting on thin, lean shoulders. "Well, being so close to him, I'm sure you have a lot of talent pleasing those in high places," Orion blew his smoke as he spoke, the cloud whispering down Severus's slim throat.

The smell was bitter and harsh, Severus gritted his teeth to hold back a cough, he was use to fag smoke but god, this was different. "Depends, really. Most want me for my mind and then my body, not the other way around." Another hand was placed on his other shoulder now, pinning him to the chair as Orions lips pressed into Severus's neck, stubble prickled against his pale skin.

"Well, maybe you have skills within the bedroom as well as looming over a cauldron." Orion growled softly, but not in a threatening way, but in a dominant one. Those thick hands gently interlocked into Severus's long hair, pulling back to expose more of his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

A slim light crept through a small opening in the curtains, laying across the large kings sized bed, revealing the bedsheets to be a silky purple, a deep royal colour.

Severus stirred slowly. He certainly wasn't in any rush to move from the safety Orion posed as he held the tiny framed teenager within his strong arms. Severus's head was pressed carefully onto the mans chest, listening to the heart beat thump slow and calm like.

His backside was still burning, neck and hips starting to bloom with bruises, and no doubt a hand print was still embedded in his back cheeks, but the pain was pleasurable and Severus wasn't about to complain.

Orion was different from Tom. He was thick, shorter, and a lot more powerful. Raw anger exploded into rough movements and fast thrusts, whilst Tom was sensual and slow, he got off more to making Severus struggle, and he wasn't the cuddling type at all. Men were complicated creatures, Severus noted, as he watched Orion sleep. The the musk coated his nostrils and body but it was a comforting smell, one he enjoyed to bathe in.

His mind couldn't help but drift off to the thought of Walburga. Did she know her husband was a fairy? Or did sexuality not exist within the magic world? He hadn't heard of many same sex magical couples, perhaps homosexuality simply didn't exist? The questions however, didn't exactly help him figure out if the old hag knew he'd had his lips around his throbbing cock. Where had she slept that night, exactly? Maybe a spare bedroom, or Siriurs's old room if she really had to, but at the end of it all, he didn't really give a toss.

Severus wanted to stay like this, hidden within the arms of a stronger wizard, someone who desired him, even if it was in a sexual way, at least he felt wanted, for a brief moment.

\--

"What happened in this house, stays in this house. Understand?"

Severus's thin lips pulled down into a frown as he peered up at Orion, watching the mouth watering man pull one shirt and do the buttons up. Severus loved buttons, he didnt know why, maybe because they just made him feel secure, knowing there was more between him and the world than just a thin cloth that a fabric provided.

"I understand," He replied to Orion, voice flat.

"Good," The older wizard didn't face him, the feeling of shame crept onto his usually prideful self. "There is a dinner party coming up this weekend, other purebloods will be attending, but of course, as our new adopted son, you'll be joining us too."

"I haven't any dress robes," Severus muttered as he reacted for his Pyjama bottom and pulled them on, over his briefs.

Orion let out a soft sigh, turning around finally to eye up the skinny boy. "You can borrow Regulus's robes for now, I don't have the time to have a new pair of robes tailored for you." He seemed to hesitate as he walked to the door, hand lingering on the doorknob. He paused for a moment. "Severus, I'm sorry." Orion whispered. He left without another word, the sound of his foot steps disappearing down the corridor.


End file.
